


Forget Me Not

by Flufferdoodlez (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Character Death, Death, M/M, i cant tag too much without spoilers im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Flufferdoodlez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TG: john i just  </p><p>TG: i dont want to go on living without you</p><p>-turntechGodhead has ceased pestering ectoBiologist- <br/>--<br/>You wake up, completely alone, in the middle of a forest in red medival-looking pajamas and black aviator sunglasses. Your neck hurts like hell and you're covered in raw gashes. The sun is stinging your eyes- why are they that color? That's not a normal color- and your head is screaming.<br/>You don't know where you are or how you arrived or more importantly why you can't remember a damn thing.</p><p>You have absolutely no clue why you're out here.</p><p>In fact...you have absolutely no clue who you are at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Me Not

-turntechGodhead began pestering ectoBiologist-

TG: john listen to me please   
TG: i   
TG: oh my god i   
TG: im beyond forgiveness i know i know   
TG: i didnt mean for any of this to happen   
TG: my habds are shaking so bad right now   
TG: john pleas   
TG: just talk to me please   
EB: what's there to say   
TG: youre there thank god youre alright   
EB: that makes one of them doesn't it, you sick fuck.   
TG: i didnt want ut to haopen okay   
TG: i didnt know   
EB: no you didn't   
EB: stop talking to me   
TG: john i did it fir you you have to believb me   
TG: i wasnt even gone taht long but by the time i got back it   
EB: you left them   
EB: you fucking left them   
EB: you let this happen stop trying to shift the blame   
EB: the knight of time out of time. if i didn't know better i'd say this is one of your sick irony jokes.   
TG: john   
TG: im so sorry im so fucking sorry   
TG: dont you get that this is as traumatic fr me asit is for yu its fucking tearing me appart i cant think straght i cantt type straight i cant evn see straught   
TG: i knoe its my fault i know i havr my guilt to remnd me   
EB: that's bullshit. if you had a heart maybe i'd believe you but no. you've always been too cool for that huh   
EB: so here you go   
EB: why the hell are you apologizing to ME for what you did?   
TG: because i w nt you ti knor tat i know that i fukcrd up amd cant fixx it byt that tihs is killing me and more than snyting i jyst want my best bro back to hlp me getthrough tgis   
TG: shitbthat came out erong i meam   
EB: help you get through something YOU DID?!   
EB: DID YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT THEM AT ALL?!   
TG: i know john i di   
TG: and oh my gdo i cared fr tem im so srroy thats why im so upsrt ym angry at myself   
TG: i hate myself sdo fucing much i always have   
TG: abd they trusted me   
TG: and i   
TG: i wss so stupid jonh   
EB: and you ran away from it like a coward.   
EB: i hate you.   
TG: i know   
TG: why shuldnt you   
TG: byt i can never hate you i did it fr you   
EB: i know. i don't care.   
EB: you deserve to die. just like them.   
EB: just like him.

-ectoBiologist has ceased pestering turntechGodhead- 

TG: i know but 

-ectoBiologist has blocked turntechGodhead- 

TG: im sorry   
TG: im so so si soi so fukcing sorry   
TG: godammut what the hell is wrong wuht me   
TG: if you rver read tihs john i just want you t know t hat   
TG: but if yoi dont i hnderstnd   
TG: i let tihs hapen likd you saud and itll haunt me forever   
TG: it hasnt stopped sinc eit happnde   
TG: if i could go back abd chabge it i woukd   
TG: or at least tell them im sorry   
TG: i let you down   
TG: but i let them down yhe most   
TG: john i just   
TG: i dont want to go on living without you.

-turntechGodhead has ceased pestering ectoBiologist- 

 

\-- 

 

You officially hated sunlight.

Not for any specific reason other then it stung like a bitch stabbing at your closed eyelids, obviously displeased with your slumber and wanting to change your peaceful, numb state as soon as possible. 

Regretful to say, it worked. 

A loud groan tore from your somehow sore throat to split through the tranquility of the comforter of the quiet, damp air encasing you. God. You didn't like getting up either, you decided. 

Sleep. Sleep was good. 

Morning was bad. 

Complying with the annoyingly persistent dawn's commands, you groggily let your right eye open- just a crack- before letting out a soft whine at the heightened pain of the brightness, instantly snapping it shut again and bringing the back of your hand to rub against it. 

Jesus, your limbs were stiff. And your fingers hurt like hell. 

With your left hand joining in to rub your left eye, with a great, heaving effort that took more than it should've, you sit up. 

Whoop whoop. Hot damn, you sat up. Next thing you know you'll be ruling the universe. (It was really a bigger achievement than you know it probably should have been.) 

You were...outside. 

Hm. Okay. That was...strange. That'd have to be investigated later. 

Ow, ow, fuck, ow! You stop rubbing your right eye and bring your hand down to scowl at the back it as if a good scolding would make it behave and the pain go away. 

A disturbingly large gash sliced clean across the thin skin, raw, red, and pink along the edges from irritation which you could make logical assumptions rubbing it only worsened. 

As to how you acquired said injury was a mystery to you. But then again, it seemed like most things were. 

You glance around. Lanky and thin trees tower above you, that goddamn sunlight slicing through the branches to illuminate your pale face and making sure you stayed awake. (Assuming your face was pale, if the rest of your body's skin tone was as nearly snow light as that of your hands.) A quick look down revealed a gently sloping crater where your body had lay imprinted on a bed of fallen pine needles, which was surprisingly comfortable. The trunks continued in every direction and sprawled out as far as you can see, leading you to the conclusion that you were alone in a forest. 

...Sleeping. 

Hm. 

You supposed that examining at yourself could also be potentially extremely important. 

Just so maybe, you know, you could figure out who the hell and why you are. 

You lift your left arm to your face. A maroon sleeve covers it up to your wrist, ripped edges of a lighter red T-shirt thrown over it. You were thankful for the warmth of the layers, as the morning air was still relatively chilly and filled with cold evaporating dew. 

You appeared to have some sort of sweat pants on, mostly the color of your long sleeved undershirt but with a lighter stripe running up the sides. Odd, but if nothing else, extremely comfortable. 

You were beginning to hypothesize these were your pajamas. 

A quick look over your shoulder revealed a tattered crimson cape pooled behind you, which you could tell was probably ankle length at some point but had torn so it now stopped at your waist. It had a small, warm hood attached that seemed undamaged, and they hung around your neck in folds of fabric that ended cut in a medieval looking pattern, hanging over a strange candy apple colored sign on your chest appearing to be a gear of some sort. 

Curious and curiouser. 

You shifted and felt something hard butt your hip. Startled, you jumped, but let out a soft breath of relief when you held up nothing but a nice pair of black aviator sunglasses, which you somehow felt complete holding. 

You held them up to your face, squinting, and finding that the lenses were reflective, like dark mirrors. 

You tilted them down just the tiniest bit to catch the angle to look at yourself and- ...Oh. God. That's what you looked like? You looked like shit. ...Though, if you cleaned up, probably extremely attractive. 

No. Take out the probably. You'd be gorgeous. 

You had a short, messy mop of bright platinum blonde hair atop your head, fucked up at the moment and in a fit of knots but the non-knotted parts shiny and soft to the touch. You were, unfortunately, pretty damn pale, as suspected. You had fine, specific features and just the lightest dusting of barely noticeable freckles speckling the bridge of your nose you could make out if you squinted. You had feathery side bangs swept just above your eyes and- 

Whoa. Your eyes. 

A startlingly vivid cherry red. 

You weren't sure if you were intrigued and proud or a little disturbed. Even with what little you knew you knew red eyes- especially that candied bright of a shade- weren't normal. 

In attempt to hinder the light you were still adjusting to, you flipped the shades around and slid them onto your nose, shivering at the coolness of the metal frames but in silent relief of your surroundings darkening to a more suitable level. 

Alright. Inspection complete. 

Evidence conclusion: ...you were a Knights of the Round Table reject...? Or maybe just their DJ. 

You couldn't have been over sixteen, you didn't think. All of this was weird. 

You scratched at your neck then at the back of your head, looking down and running your fingers through your hair sleepily, digits tangling in the knots. You let out an annoyed groan and retracted them, flopping over to lie on your back, wincing at the pain shooting through your body and your breath escaping you in a curt, shallow puff. Why the hell were you so weak? Were you always this way? So many questions...where was this place? How did you get here? Why were you so beaten up seeming? 

What was a teenage boy dressed up for a costume party like you, absolutely no memory of anything, doing alone in the middle of the woods? 

Who were you, anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first Ao3 fanfiction and I'm super excited for it! This first chapter is relatively short but serves it's purposes I guess. Wow writing in second person is hella fun wheee. So rating may change later but for now it's just for Dave's mouth. (The fact that it's Dave isn't a spoiler at all that should be really obvious. But as to why he can't remember that he's Dave shall be revealed later on.) And sorry about John being OOC in the Pesterlog but he's really upset. With that said, enjoy, and I'll update ASAP!


End file.
